blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirrel!
Miwa sits in the grass in the backyard amongst the flowers. A single tree stood amongst them. Walking up and down its branches were squirrels. Miwa sat there watching them. Miwa: (I will catch one of you...) The squirrels seemed acutely aware of Miwa's presence. They munched on acorns and continued to run around. Eventually one came down from the tree and began looking around. Miwa had remained still waiting for the squirrel to approach her. Eventually the squirrel did come close. She reacted and began to chase after it, but the squirrel was just slightly faster. Each time she'd try to grab at him, he'd just barely escape her grasp. However, because she wasn't looking, the squirrel ended up going into the base of the tree. She ended up running straight into it. She kneeled on the grass massaging her nose. Miwa: Owwwwwwww... And then suddenly, something smacked on the head. Miwa: H-hey! It didn't feel hard, and it didn't feel like an acorn. She looked down on the grass to see, of all things, melon bread. That's what the wrapper said on it anyway. Miwa: What the-? She looked up at the squirrels. They were all looking at her. It was as if they wanted to say, 'You failed again. Here's a consolation prize though'. Miwa sighs. Miwa: You guys are lucky you're cute. Miwa picked up the melon bread and shook it at them. Miwa: How did you squirrels get melon bread anyway?! There's not a shop around here for miles! The squirrels retreated into their tree. Miwa puffed her cheeks out and placed her hands on her hips. Miwa: Hey! I wasn't done talking to you guys! Miwa sighs and walks inside. Her mother was standing there in the kitchen. She seemed aghast at what she saw. Yukiko: Miwa, come here this instant. Miwa: H-huh? W-what I do? Yukiko grabbed a tissue and immediately rolled it up in a fashion and stuck it into one of Miwa's nostrils. Yukiko: Sit, young lady. Miwa did as she was instructed. Yukiko: Tilt your head back. Miwa did so. Yukiko prepared a few more tissues. Yukiko: Alright, give me that one and I'll give you a fresh one. Miwa did so, and she was made aware of why her mother was having her do this. She had a nosebleed. That crash into the trunk of the tree had caused it. She quietly did as her mother instructed. Yukiko: Honestly, Miwa. You can't chase them and immediately expect the... Yukiko noticed the melon bread on the table. Yukiko: How did you get that? Miwa: The squirrels threw it at me. Yukiko: You got melon bread from squirrels? Well, this probably isn't any good. I'll throw it out. Yukiko took the bread and placed it on a nearby counter planning to throw it out. Yukiko: Anyway, you can't just catch a squirrel and expect it to be, 'Okay, I'm your pet now!' Miwa: I know... Yukiko: Honestly though, the way though squirrels treat you... Miwa: ? Yukiko: Despite the way you chase them around. It seems like they treat you well. I wonder if they threw the bread at you as a sort of apology. Like they saw you run into the tree and gave it to you to make you feel better. Miwa shrugs. She didn't know. Yukiko: Either way, Miwa, you have to be more careful. Not everything and everyone wants to be friendly. Miwa: Not everyone is nice? Yukiko: Unfortunately, they aren't. Miwa: Why? Yukiko: How to explain...ah. Yukiko sits down next to her daughter. Yukiko: You see Miwa, there are people like me and then fuzzykins who are kind and enjoy being around you and want to spend time with you. Then there are people like those squirrels. They've seen you, but they like to help. They're not mean people either. And then there are people like that dog that bit you when you we're younger. Miwa: Oh, I had forgotten about him. Yukiko: You remember that? He didn't want to be bothered, wasn't interested in you, but you went up to him anyway. Miwa: Yeah, I do. Yukiko: To your credit, despite him biting you, you just stood there and looked at him. You remember what you told me? 'Its not his fault mommy!' You wanted to protect that dog despite him hurting you. Miwa: Yeah... Yukiko: But there are people like that, people who don't like others and don't want to be bothered. Do you understand? Miwa nods. Yukiko: Good. Keep people like fuzzykins close to you, they'll help you get through your tough times. Miwa nods again. Yukiko: Now give me that tissue and lets replace it. Miwa does so. Fresh blood was on the tip of the tissue. Yukiko hands her daughter another tissue, and then proceeds to throw out the others. Yukiko: Promise me you'll be more careful in chasing those squirrels around though. Miwa: Yeah, I will mom. Yukiko: Good. I'm going to go continue working on my sewing alright? Miwa: Okay mom. Yukiko heads back into the other room. Miwa pulls out the tissue and takes notice that the blood had mostly dried up. She disposes of the tissue and then proceeds to go to her room. She goes out on to the balcony from her room, and uses the small ladder to climb up to the roof. She lay down and just stare into the sky. ???: Pretty cool, huh? Miwa: Yeah. It took a moment for Miwa to realize someone was on the roof with her. Miwa: HUH?! Miwa stood up too fast and almost rolled off the roof. The girl caught her from doing that. Miwa caught sight of the girl. It was Kiyoko. Kiyoko: Really should be more careful. Miwa: Kiyoko! What're you doing here? Kiyoko: Told you I'd come visit. Miwa: But its only been like a week! Kiyoko pulls her up to her. Kiyoko: What can I say? You're fun to be around. The two smile toward each other. ???: Miwa! Miwa and Kiyoko climb down to her room. Yukiko: Oh, so that's all the noise I heard up there. Miwa: Mom, this is Kiyoko, she's one of the people I met on the trip there. Yukiko: Oh, nice to meet you. Kiyoko: Nice to meet you too Miwa's mom! Yukiko: (At least it was someone her own age...) Kiyoko: Hope you don't mind me popping in like this!] Yukiko: Not at all, what brings you by our humble abode today. Kiyoko hugs Miwa. Kiyoko: I wanted to be by this girl for a while! Miwa blushes. Yukiko: My, you're certainly affectionate. Kiyoko: Miwa's awesome, Miwa's mom. She's awesome! Yukiko: I understand. My daughter is indeed...awesome... Kiyoko: Do you mind if I stick around for a while? Yukiko: ...Not at all, Kiyoko. It is Miwa's birthday soon. So I'm sure she'd be happy if you stuck around! Kiyoko: Yay! I've always wanted to do a sleepover! The hours quietly passed before night eventually fell. Miwa: So my mother wasn't too worried. Kiyoko: See! I told you your mother would just be happy you returned home safely! Miwa: Yeah. Kiyoko: Your mom's awesome! She's right though too! Those NOL people wouldn't know talent if it bit them in the tail! Miwa yawns. Kiyoko: Getting tired? Miwa nods. Miwa: Its been a long day. She wipes her eyes and crawls into bed. It doesn't take long before she's comfy underneath her sheets. The warmth of her bed was welcoming. It didn't take her long to notice something was off however. She felt another body cuddling up to her. Miwa: H-huh? Kiyoko: This is nice huh? Miwa's face became beet red. Miwa: W-w-w-w-what're you doing?! Kiyoko: Well, we gotta share a bed don't we? Miwa: W-w-w-w-w-we do?! Kiyoko: Yeah, that's what sleepovers are all about! Miwa: R-r-r-r-really?! Kiyoko was wrapped around Miwa like she was cuddling an animal. One leg wrapped around her legs and Kiyoko's arms wrapped around her stomach. Kiyoko's face nuzzled up to hers. Kiyoko: See? Its like we're twins. Miwa was too stunned and embarrassed to speak. Kiyoko: I'll take it you're enjoying this as much as I am. Miwa: N-n-n-n-no I'm not! Kiyoko: Don't worry, Kiyoko is here to make you feel all snuggly like another blanket. Miwa: N-n-n-n-n-no really, you don't have to-eep! Miwa could feel her fingers touch her stomach. Kiyoko laughed. Kiyoko: Don't tell me you're ticklish! Miwa: Don't you dare! Yukiko, meanwhile, was downstairs reading a book, unaware of what was happening upstairs. A slight tap came knocking at the door. Yukiko: A little late for someone to come visit now... Yukiko placed the book on a nearby table, and answered the door to find a delivery man standing there. Yukiko: Yes, may I help you? Delivery Man: Evening ma'am, have something to deliver. Yukiko: May I ask who from? Delivery Man: Something from the lab of... Yukiko: Oh, it must be from my husband. He said he was sending a gift this way. I'll accept it. The delivery man handed a clipboard. Delivery Man: Just sign here ma'am. She quietly did so and the delivery man took the clipboard and handed her the package. Delivery Man: Have a good evening ma'am. The delivery man walked away from the door and Yukiko closed it. Yukiko placed the gift on a nearby counter. Yukiko: So this is the gift huh? The thing that he wanted to hide from that man. I have my reservations about giving this to Miwa, but I trust his judgment... Category:Anime Episode Category:The Strands of Fate